


he with wings will dawn again

by theeverdream



Series: My Art for Reverse Bangs [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish, Atlantis, ocean and forest... wings and bright colors and a journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he with wings will dawn again

  
_Alatus_ means winged. _Relucescere_ means to become bright again, like a new dawn.  
  
A metamorphosis? A struggle and an improving.  
  
  
  
 _(In the having of his wings, he became bright again.)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Through no fault of her own, my author mandykaysfic was not able to complete her story in time (if there's more to add later I'll edit this post to include links). But her influence is still visible. In a reverse bang it's the artist's job to inspire; here I was fortunate that Mandy was willing not only to be inspired but also to share inspiring things with me. While piece one was my first idea, piece two came into its final form through talking with Mandy. Also, the piece below is completely new, inspired by hearing some details of how Mandy interpreted the other art.

  
click for full size   
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/theeverdream/14014338/315193/315193_original.png)   


Whereas my thought for the first was that the expression would portray some of the uncomfortableness one might have at the start of a metamorphosis, and my hope for the second was to portray a feeling of acceptance and joy, this third piece takes some of those latter feelings and combines them with Parrish's physical location at a point towards the start of his journey. I included the woods not because I felt anything specific about Parrish being a botonist, but because I so enjoyed the things that Mandy thought of.

So a big thank you to Mandy for making this creative process so fulfilling, the mods for being so quick to answer every question I had... thanks to stock artists... and to readers of my ramblings and to kudo givers and commenters. <3


End file.
